The Perfect Night
by bertiebert
Summary: Jack takes Ianto on that date he promised him. Except that it's so much more than dinner and a movie.


Ianto smiled as he pulled out his best suit, a rich, dark black, and laid it on the bed in his flat. He padded around his flat, getting ready for the date Jack had promised him. The Welshman had no idea where he was going, only that he had to dress very nicely and that Jack would pick him up at six. Ianto checked the clock as he got out of the shower—he had exactly thirty-seven minutes before Jack was due at his flat. He couldn't help but smile as he dressed, eager to go on a real date with the man he was falling in love with. Jack had opened up to Ianto about 'The Year That Never Was' a little while after he'd returned and they'd gotten rid of John Hart. Ianto had never asked or forced it out of the older man, but Jack had just launched into the story one evening over a glass of whiskey.

The young man started, hands poised in tying his red silk tie, when the intercom buzzed near his door. Finishing his tie as he walked, he bumped the button with his elbow and waited for the one man he'd been incredibly eager to see all evening to show up at his door. Ianto was just grabbing his phone and wallet when a knock on the door made him think. Jack had a key, why didn't he just use it? But Ianto answered the door nevertheless, and gasped when Jack stood there, wearing an impeccable black suit and holding a dozen roses in his hand.

"Jack," Ianto whispered as the immortal handed him the flowers. "They're beautiful. But you didn't have to do that."

Jack grinned, his blue eyes lighting up. "Yes, I did, Ianto. I'm taking you on a date. Flowers are just the beginning."

Ianto sighed at the man he was falling hard for, and smiled. "Well, thank you. They're gorgeous. Let me just…" The young man trailed off as he disappeared back into the flat.

Jack followed after him, glancing around the living room. It was cozy, the walls a soft cream and the couch worn, brown leather. He smiled; it was very Ianto with its warmth that hid behind the door that so few were allowed through. Ianto emerged from the kitchen with the roses in a vase, setting them on the end table by the couch. Jack smiled again because they fit perfectly, adding a bright splash of color to the snug atmosphere of the flat. He caught Ianto's hand unexpectedly and tugged the Welshman closer. Pink splashed across Ianto's cheekbones and he looked down shyly. Jack tipped his head back gently with a crooked finger under the younger man's chin and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Are you ready to go?" Jack whispered against Ianto's lips after pulling back only a few seconds later.

"Yeah," Ianto gasped, his breathing a bit labored.

Jack smiled, linking their hands, and grabbed Ianto's coat as he led him out. In the elevator, Jack held Ianto's coat out for him, helping him into it as Ianto had done so many times for him. It was an intimate gesture that Ianto filed away in his mind. A memory that would soon be joined with others from the night Jack had planned for them. It was a comfortable and eager ride in the SUV to their destination. Ianto tried not to gape as Jack pulled up to the St. David's Hotel & Spa. He climbed out of the SUV as a valet took the keys from Jack, and looked at Jack as he rounded the back of the car.

Jack just grinned, offering Ianto his arm and winking. Ianto finally smiled, taking the offered arm and letting Jack lead him into the upscale hotel. Jack had Ianto stay near the huge windowed front of the hotel as he made his way to the front desk. Ianto watched as Jack grinned at the girl working at the front desk, making her blush and become increasingly flustered. When Jack came back over to Ianto, pocketing his wallet, he caught the young man around the waist which earned him an elated grin.

"Come on then. Wouldn't want to be late," Jack coaxed, leading Ianto towards the ballroom.

When Jack held the door for Ianto, the grin was swept off the Welshman's face at the sight in front of him. The ballroom was draped in black, white, and red. Red and white roses sat as centerpieces on every table and the tablecloths were either an elegant, deep red or a bright, crisp white contrasting to the color of the roses on the table. There were only two places at each table, the white plates and bowls sparkling even in the dim lighting with black napkins folded neatly at each place. The stage was set up for a band, an old fashioned microphone set up at the front, and the red velvet curtains pulled back with gold ties. The dance floor was polished and the hardwood glinted with the lights above it. Ianto couldn't believe that he'd been told dinner and a movie in that office with Jack and now he was at St. David's, about to have a meal and dance with the man he was in love with.

It was much better than a movie.

The man waiting inside the door took Ianto's coat and showed the two men to their table. Couples were already seated, speaking quietly and some even kissing. Ianto mentally checked the date, making sure it wasn't Valentine's Day already. He knew it wasn't, but it was odd for Jack to aim this high for a romantic evening. He'd figured Jack was just a dinner-and-a-movie kind of guy when it came to dates, but he'd been incredibly wrong.

"Ianto."

The Welshman jumped when Jack said his name, pulling him back into the present. Jack smiled at him.

"You were miles away. What were thinking about?" Jack teased lightly, still smiling.

"This. Everything. It's amazing, Jack, it really is. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me, Ianto. I promised you a date, and that's what you got. I know I told you dinner and a movie, but I thought that this would be a bit more interesting."

"A bit?" Ianto scoffed, laughing. "Jack, it's spectacular. This is the most thoughtful and romantic thing anyone's ever done for me."

Jack smiled lovingly, reaching around the plates and wineglasses to hold Ianto's hand. "You mean a lot to me, Ianto. More so than many of the other people I've had relationships with. I may have been with a number of people in my life, but you are a very special man and I am lucky to have met you."

Ianto was speechless. He was about to tell Jack just how he felt when the waiter arrived, asking how they'd like their steaks done and what wine they wanted. The meal being served was a sirloin steak with redskin potatoes and crisp green beans along with their choice of wine and a dessert to share later on. Once they had their drinks and had sent the waiter away, Ianto had lost his confidence and just held Jack's hand tighter. The meal passed in either comfortable silence or intriguing conversation. Jack flirted endlessly with Ianto, making the young man blush and laugh shyly at Jack's antics.

Jack fed Ianto bits of their dessert, and though it drew eyes with two men feeding each other and becoming increasingly affectionate as the wine took effect neither of them cared. Ianto didn't even object when Jack stood, taking his hand and leading him out onto the dance floor as the band started up. The singer was a handsome man in his early to mid-forties with brown hair and bright blue eyes much like Jack. His name slipped Jack's mind since the only thing he was focused on was the gorgeous Welshman in his arms. Two men dancing together attracted quite a bit of attention but once it was clear that neither of them cared everyone went back to their own business. The singer's voice was a lovely tenor that seemed to float around the entire ballroom.

Jack and Ianto danced slow and absolute in each other's arms, one of Jack's hands cradling Ianto's against his chest while the other pressed gently against the small of Ianto's back. Ianto tried hard not to blush and look away under Jack's thoughtful, blue gaze but instead matched it with a little less confidence but the same amount of adoration. The two men danced, seemingly unaware of the other couples there, and only had eyes for one another. Jack dropped soft kisses onto Ianto's cheek or forehead, only capturing his lips for gentle, chaste kisses when Ianto was willing since he knew the whole public displays of affection thing unsettled the young man on occasion.

"Want to rest for a bit? Have some more wine?" Jack asked Ianto as another song ended and the Welshman was looking a bit sweaty and tired.

Ianto just nodded, letting Jack lead him back to their table with their fingers intertwined. Jack stole a sweet kiss from the younger man, delighting in the fact that it surprised him but he didn't object. After a few more glasses of wine, the two took to the dance floor once more. It was drawing close to midnight when Ianto and Jack finally collected Ianto's coat and bid the doorman a good night. Before Ianto could get close to the front door, Jack tugged him back, entwining their fingers.

"Jack, the car's out front. What are you doing?" Ianto asked the older man, squeezing his hand.

"We're not leaving tonight. I booked us a room here since I knew we wouldn't be leaving until late and we'd have more than a few glasses of wine. I thought it would be nice to have a big bed and a fantastic view to sleep off the alcohol and perhaps find another way to get winded and sweaty." Jack's voice was bordering on filthy as he ended his explanation, a finger trailing down the middle of Ianto's chest.

The young man felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed hard. He felt a happy flush go through him at the next thoughtful gesture Jack had prepared for him to make their night even more special. They gave a smile to the girl still working the front desk and made their way to the elevator. Jack attacked Ianto's mouth with hot, passionate kisses once they were in the elevator on their way up to their floor and their room. Ianto accepted those kisses gratefully, melting back against the wall of the elevator and against Jack's chest. They held off until they got into their suite to start pulling at each other's clothes. Suit jackets ended up over the arm of the chair, Ianto's tie finding the coffee table, while shirts were tossed onto the floor near the TV. Shoes and socks were dropped near the doorway to the bedroom while trousers and underwear found the floor at the foot of the bed.

Their coupling wasn't as fast and passionate as their foreplay had been. Jack sat back on his heels, hauling Ianto up with him so he was kneeled over his legs. Ianto's arms clutched at Jack's broad shoulders, muffling a cry in his neck. Jack smiled softly at the man he held so closely, beckoning Ianto to calm and feel more so than lose himself in the pleasure. Their lovemaking exhausted Ianto enough for him to sleep once they were clean, sated, and tucked into the large and comfortable bed. Jack smiled at the dozing man in his arms, and left a lingering kiss on his forehead. Curling himself around the young Welshman, Jack joined him in a peaceful sleep that was the perfect end to the perfect night.


End file.
